Deaf and The Deaf Hearted: Book 1
by Taco-Pizza-Milkshake
Summary: Lacey is deaf, has terrible vision and harbors a deep dark secret That she and S.H.I.E.L.D. only know about. She comes and helps the avengers with their Loki problem, she's his personal Baby sitter. She can't hear him so he cant use his silver tongue on her right? What happens when the deaf, falls for the deaf hearted. read and you'll see. Loki/OC maybe some Bruce Banner/OC


_The Deaf, and The Deaf Hearted: Book 1_

 _She may of been deaf with terrible vision, but that didn't make her; Lacey Adams any less special. Lacey was a writer, she wrote many children's books, and documentaries, but held a secret one that she thought no one knew about. She was also half frost giant, sometimes her skin would turn blue when she would get upset. She was never hot, nor cold which that was the only bright side she found to herself -besides being able to make her drink cold again-._

 _The short writer sat on her couch, raven hair in a messy bun, and thick rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose as she read through her latest children's' book 'The Lost Little Lamb'. She occasionally would smile at her work. She looked to her service dog; a golden retriever named Joey. and watched as he went from her to the door. The sign that someone had knocked on her door._

 _Quickly the woman got up, pushing her glasses up her nose, she fixed her light blue sweater, and pulled up her black skinny jeans. she went to her door and stood on tip toes to look through the peep hole. Lacey was tempted to not open the door. There was a man she didn't know, he must have been in his late 30s early 40s. He wore a suit, and tie. She scrunched up her nose, and stepped back opening the door._

 _The first thing she saw was the badge that was flashed at her. She looked at it. In big words were the words 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' She had never heard of this corporation. She looked up at the man face with her blue eyes and gave a smile, blocking the door so he couldn't come in. She tilted her head._

 _"Yes?," She asked signing that word as she spoke, her voice was normal sounding, and soft. She had lost her hearing when she was 7 from an illness, so talking and pronunciation was already a thing for her. The man smiled warmly. 'They' sent him to get her because he had learned sign language back in high school. Though in her file he was aware that she could read lips if need be._

 _"Hello Ms. Adams, I am Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.," He signed to her, staying quiet as he did so. He smiled, she watched his hands the entire time raising a thin eyebrow, and then she gave a simple nod opening the door wide and stepping back. She motioned for him to come in._

 _Phil stepped into the room, looking around admiring the pictures and paintings on the wall, the smell of lavender candles, and then smiling at the dog. He was a dog person himself. He pet the dog's fur as Joey sniffed him, and then he looked to Lacey who was shutting the door._

 _She leaned against the door, the nervousness clear in her eyes. She had never had an agent in her house! Was her house clean enough for that? At that thought she went to her coffee table quickly and picked up her mug, and plate from earlier this morning. She held them to her, and looked at him. "Sorry for the mess..." She said holding the dishes and walking to the sink._

 _Phil_ _only chuckled and shook his head, resisting the urge to talk to her, remembering she couldn't hear him if he tried. He waited for her to turn around before he shook his head. "It's no problem, your house is remarkable, but I'm not here to tell you that," He signed and looked at her walking into her black and white tile kitchen with white stone counters. "I know of your abilities, of your heritage."_

 _Those words. that sentence. That was enough to send fear straight into the girl. She froze looking at him with wide blue eyes. She shook her head. "I have no idea of what you are talking about." she signed back with a faked confused look. She was not an actor that was for sure, she had never trained herself for this moment. She thought she was safe._

 _Phill didn't realize that he would have made her panic in such a way. It made him concerned that she would let that panic stage out on him. He raised his hands up and signed. "I'm not here to harm you Ms. Adams, you are an important asset. We need you." He signed being cautious and watching the girl._

 _She looked at her fingertips, as they started to turn blue, she looked at him, reading his sign and slowly calmed herself down. She felt as if every since of security was gone right out of her. She realized that this...S.H.I.E.L.D. watched her. She suddenly felt as if she was being watched now. Soon her hands were blue. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath and then inhaled deeply eyes still shut tight._

 _Phil watched ready to call in backup if need be, he relaxed as the hands turned back to their very pale shade. He watched her. When she opened her eyes, she still looked scared, and concerned. He let loose a relieved sigh "The world is in danger and our corporation is trying to save it, we need you. We will put you on a team with a group of men and one woman. They will be your team members," he signed quickly wanting to finish the explaining process._

 _She didn't know what to think. A team? a group of people? People who probably couldn't sign. She would be left in the dark? And then what? She had to help save the world? like some sort of hero? She didn't feel like a hero. not with what she was. No, she felt like a monster. And what if she died?...Now wasn't a time to be selfish right?_

 _She started at him hands in the air, but they didn't move. She was trying to debate an answer. Gosh. This was harder than she thought. Her service dog Joey rubbed against her leg with his head, to comfort her. She looked down at him. She really cared for him, and then she thought more, if someone is here to destroy or harm earth...then that means that the people she cared so much about would be hurt too..._

 _She sighed through her nose. "Alright, what are we up against?," she signed to him, a defeated look on her face. she was a writer not some...hero. Gosh why would they need her when they probably have Tony Stark or Captain America? When she was handed a file, she looked through it, eyes scanning the paper, she pushed her glasses up her nose once more._

 _Loki_

 _That was In big underlined words. A blurred picture of the man was on the file. She took in his feature. She had seen him before...In her neighborhood, only 4 days ago. She watched him from afar, he seemed to be looking at Stark Towers, intently, watching the building of it._

 _"He was here, days ago watching the building of Stark Towers.," She signed Phil looked at her and nodded, picking up his phone._

 _"Be ready to leave Ms. Adams, we appreciate the help," He signed to her before heading out the door to make a call to Fury, maybe get the recordings from outside Stark Towers._

 _~AN: Hello there! I wrote this while the power was out! I hope this is good! I edited the crap out of it! bahaha. I really would appreciate some feedback, maybe it will help me keep this book on the go! Maybe throw in some ideas? :) Maybe some constructive criticism? Give me something to work on! :)_


End file.
